La solitudine
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Minha primeira songfic SasuSaku  Presente para Elys the black angel


**La solitudine**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao tio Kishi.**

"_pensamento da Sakura"_

Fala normal

**-oOo-**

_"Não posso mais suportar. Foram anos à sua procura e agora que te achamos, agora que voltou para nossas vidas, você se isola, treina sozinho, se esconde de todos como se isso fosse seu refúgio. Eu lhe disse um dia e repito Sasuke-kun: Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa"._

_"Poderia provar o que lhe disse se me desse uma chance, se me desse esperanças..."_

**Marco se n'è andato e non ritorna più  
****e il treno delle 7:30 senza lui  
****è um cuore di metallo senza l'anima  
****nel freddo del mattino grigio di città  
****a scuola il banco è vuoto, marco è dentro me  
****è dolce il suo respiro fra i pensiere miei  
****distanze enormi sembrano dividerci  
****ma il cuore batte forte dentro me**

Marco foi embora e não retorna mais  
O trem das 7:30, sem ele  
E um coração de metal sem alma  
No frio da manhã cinza da cidade  
Na escola o banco está vazio, Marco está dentro de mim  
É doce sua respiração entre meus pensamentos  
Distâncias enormes parecem nos dividir  
Mas o coração bate forte dentro de mim

_"Mas agora nada mais importa. Não tenho mais objetivos em minha vida. Tudo o que sempre quis foi estar ao seu lado, vê-lo bem, e você ficará bem tenho certeza. Por isso vou embora, sabendo que em meu coração sempre estará o homem que por toda minha vida amei..."_

Sakura descansou a caneta na gelada madeira de sua escrivaninha, guardou a carta de despedida para Sasuke em um envelope branco dando um beijo nesta. Pegou sua mochila e sem olhar para trás seguiu em direção à saída de Konoha.

**Chissà se tu mi penserai  
****se com i tuoi non parli mai  
****se ti nascondi come me  
****sfuggi gli sguardi e te ne stai  
****rinchiuso in camera e non vuoi mangiare  
****stringi forte a te il cuscino  
****piangi e non lo sai quanto altro male ti farà la solitudine**

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim  
Se com seus pais não fala mais  
Se você se esconde como eu  
Você escapa os olhares e você está distante  
Confinado no quarto, você não quer comer  
Você abraça forte o travesseiro  
Chora sem saber quantos outros males te fará a solidão

Após a Haruno apagar as luzes, um misterioso vulto adentrou o pequeno cômodo pela janela. Não havia acreditado nas palavras da godaime, Sakura não podia estar indo embora...

Encontrou a carta encostada no livro que a kunoichi mais gostava - Poesias - e segurando o envelope firmemente saltou para fora do apartamento. Tinha pouco tempo; ou corria ou a perdia para sempre.

**Marco nel mio diario ho com fotografia  
****hai gli occhi di bambino com poco timido  
****la stringo forte al cuore e sento che ci sei  
****fra i compiti d'inglese e matemática  
****tuo padre e i suoi consigli che monotonia  
****lui com il suo lavoro ti com portato via  
****di certo il tuo parere non l'com chiesto mai  
****com detto "com giorno tu mi capirai"**

Marco em meu diário numa fotografia  
com olhos de um menino um pouco tímido  
Meu coração pulsa forte e eu sento que você está lá  
Entre as tarefas de inglês e matemática  
Seu pai e seus conselhos, aquela monotonia  
Ele com o seu trabalho o trouxe fora  
Com seus certeiros olhares com que nunca perguntou mais  
Disse "Um dia você me entenderá"

Era triste deixar a vila, era pior ainda ir embora sabendo que estava deixando seu coração. Um vento forte a faz se encolher em seu casaco, lentamente volta a caminhar para fora do lugar que chamara de lar.

Já estava bem próxima da saída, já podia ver o banco onde Sasuke se fora, deixando-a desacordada anos atrás. Sorriu com nostalgia.

_"Tomara que permaneça ali para sempre como uma boa lembrança._" – pensava triste e enquanto se aproximava notou um vulto sentado no banco, estreitou seus olhos no intuito de tentar observar melhor. Estaria vendo demais ou teria mesmo alguém ali sentado no frio.

**Chissà se tu mi penserai  
****se com gli amici parlerai  
****per non soffrire più per me  
****ma non è facile lo sai**

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim  
Se com os amigos falará  
Para que não sofra mais por mim  
Mas não é fácil, você sabe

Sasuke observava a garota vir em sua direção, correra muito para chegar lá antes dela e felizmente conseguiu. Levantou-se quando esta se aproximou e perguntou:

– Pra onde está indo? – sua voz saiu gélida como a noite que os envolvia.

- Pra longe... – Foi o que lhe respondeu a doce voz de Sakura.

- Fugindo de algo?

- Não, buscando...

- Buscando o que?

- Razão para continuar vivendo – a resposta doeu no peito de Sasuke como se fosse uma kunai encravada em sua carne. No fundo gostaria de pedir para a kunoichi ficar, para não abandoná-lo, mas afinal por que ele faria isso?

**A scuola non ne posso più  
****e i pomeriggi senza te  
****studiare è inutile tutte le idee si affollano su te  
****non è possibile dividere la vita di noi due  
****ti prego aspettami amore mio...  
****ma illuderti non so!**

Na escola, não posso mais  
E a tarde sem você  
Estudar é inútil, as idéias se acumulam em você  
Não é possível dividir a vida de nós dois  
Suplico-lhe: espere meu amor...  
Mas te iludir não sei

- Não tem razão suficiente? – o moreno perguntou, sentindo que esta era mais para ele do que para ela.

- Não leu minha carta?

Ele piscou devagar, tirando a carta amassada de seu bolso, expondo-a para que ela pudesse ver. Sem quebrar seu contato visual com os verdes orbes a sua frente, rasgou a carta em mil pedaços. Sentiu-se satisfeito com o olhar assustado da garota.

- Não precisa sair da vila, pode achar o que busca aqui mesmo em Konoha. – ele disse.

- Dê-me apenas um único motivo... – ela pediu com sua voz rouca, as teimosas lágrimas não obedeceram a suas ordens e escaparam pelos seus olhos, impiedosas.

Aproximando-se da kunoichi, Sasuke enxugou suas lágrimas e num sussurro disse:

– Viva para si mesma, mas se ainda assim não puder ficar... Viva por mim.

**la solitudine fra noi  
****questo silenzio dentro me  
****è l'inquietudine di vivere la vita senza te  
****ti prego aspettami perché  
****non posso stare senza te  
****non è possibile dividere la storia di noi due**

A solidão entre nós  
Este silêncio dentro de mim  
É uma inquietude para viver a vida sem você  
Eu lhe peço: espere-me, porque  
Eu não posso estar sem você  
Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois

Lentamente tocaram seus lábios sentindo arrepios distintos daqueles que o vento proporcionava. Separaram-se por um instante, no intuito de ver se o momento era real; Se ambos eram reais.

Preencheram novamente o espaço que os separava desta vez mais calorosamente, experimentando o sabor de suas bocas, abafando suspiros e ficando cada vez mais sem ar.

Afastaram-se ofegantes e corados, sorriram enquanto apoiavam suas testas umas nas outras. Estavam felizes, pois juntos descobriram que o frio que os atormentava não era do vento nem do tempo, era o frio da solidão e este nunca mais iria incomodar.

**La solitudine**

A solidão

**Owari.**

E aí gente! Gostaram? Essa foi minha primeira songfic, espero que tenha ficado boa...

Essa fic vai de presente para Elys the black angel por ter me dado a idéia e ter me falado da música que realmente combina com Sasuke e Sakura.

Bjs gente e comentem, por favor!


End file.
